


Weight

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [24]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, he complains but he secretly likes to feel useful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: “We have a thing called glue, you know,” she told him when he shot her an incredulous look.





	Weight

There was something cathartic about shooting Gunners, Sophia figured, as she emptied the last bullet in her clip into the head of a particularly smug looking Gunner commander. 

She and Hancock made sure that they were the only living creatures in the building before she started what he called her “packrat tendencies” -- picking up and strapping on anything that wasn’t nailed down. Of course, the over-eager redhaired woman wasn’t pleased with just over-encumbering herself with useless garbage because that would be too easy. She had to load him up with just about everything that he could carry, too -- old, moth-eaten blankets and plastic souvenirs of pineapples and rusted cans of God-knows-what and decorative toilet seats and chipped mugs that she swore were still useful. 

“There’s a reason that scavengers haven’t already taken that,” he tried fruitlessly to convince her as she handed him yet another broken clipboard with soggy pre-war paperwork still clipped to it. 

She just shrugged and opened yet another drawer in a barely-standing desk, examining a pair of scissors that were a bit more bloody than he’d care to handle. She tucked them into her pack, apparently unfazed by the fact that they’d been used as weapons in their long life. The broken remains of a porcelain cactus-themed ashtray were dutifully tucked into her pack as well. 

“We have a thing called glue, you know,” she told him when he shot her an incredulous look. 

“Yeah, but we’ve also got like thirty other ashtrays!” Sophia just shrugged. 

She’d made him carry musty fur coats through the Fens, she’d made him take apart and reassemble cabinetry at Walden Pond for Abernathy Farm, and it wasn’t like she even asked him politely if he'd carry stuff anymore -- she just held something out to him and expected him to take it without question. Hancock wondered for a moment if she just treated him this way or if she made other people carry all this useless garbage when he remembered the image of MacCready angrily complaining about the desk that he was clumsily carrying that looked suspiciously like one that Bobby No-Nose had in her home before she met her maker, all while Sophia talked to him in her perfectly calm, sing-songy voice about how she knew exactly where at Coastal Cottage this desk would look best.

His thoughts were interrupted when the green-eyed woman in question held out a perfectly preserved pack of cigarettes that she’d found under a mattress and smiled at him in that awful way that she always did that made him blush and mumble and do as she wanted him to. 

“I’m keepin’ this,” he told her, and she gave him a thumbs up before handing over two very dirty macrame planters.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not posting this earlier! This semester has really been kicking my ass. I've got a really long list of prompts and I really enjoy writing these little one-shot writing exercises so there's definitely going to be a lot more soon...!! 
> 
> I made a prompt list that is 365 prompts long for Fallout 4 (and one just as long for New Vegas, for Fallout 3, and one combined for Fallout & Fallout 2) so I've got like, several years worth of prompts. I doubt it'll take me that long since I can knock out more than a few of these a day, but we'll see. Just wanted to let y'all know that there are certainly more of these coming! Oh, and I hope you enjoyed reading this! :)


End file.
